Brie Munchkin
Brie Munchkin is the Master of Archer (Fate/next) and a renowned mercenary which uses magecraft to help himself eek out a living in wars all across the world. ''Profile 'Appearance' WIP 'Personality' ''Quirks Personality Quirks. ''Goals'' Current or long term goals. ''Problems or Flaws'' Which problems plague him now and what personality flaws he has. ''History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes and Skills' Brie Munchkin is extremely powerful, fast and resistant to damage, he is at the very biological peak of human ability by using his Origin to minmax a lot of his potential for a lot of things as well as some inherent talents to increase his physical attributes as much as possible. His reaction time and visual acuity are also second to no human in this world, making him not only an excellent marksman but a very capable combat magus. 'Magecraft' ''Family Crest The Munchkin family crest is different from most family crests as it contains a single incredibly long spell which has been attached to it a large number of magical effects that were collected by the Munchkin family over generations, in essence the munchkin family always transfers down and improves upon this spell in the hopes that once its complete a single casting of it will open the door to the Root, they call this spell Hippopotomonstrosesquipedalioarmus, or the All Effects spell due to having so many effects. Brie makes full use of his family's Magic Crest to cast this spell and applying his origin of Minmaxing to reduce everything that he doesn't need in that casting of the spell to a value infinitely close to 0 while increasing the value of everything else he actually wants. Brie always uses his origin when casting this spell to make it come out faster than a magus could even say a word, turning the spell into effectively a multi-effect gun. The full number of effects attached to the spell are: *Create a ring like area. *Deal Impact Damage. *Increase/Reduce temperature of something. *Rotate counter clockwise. *Impart/Remove kinetic energy. *Absorb magical energy. *Change the trajectory of something passing through it. *Emit Light. *Anything science modern science can do to an object. ''Personal Spells'' Munchkin Brie is an avid user of Reinforcement, while he had the talent to learn and become expert in other fields he instead used his Origin to essentially remove all of his potential for anything other than reinforcement and increased that one instead, as well as his number of magical circuits and his magical energy output. In essence Brie is a magus which has thrown everything away except what he deems required to survive. *'Passive Aegis': This spell is a unique spell developed by Briw which permanently seals away Brie's ability to use some magic circuits, to instead specialize them into a magic crest which constantly uses the magic energy that flows through them to reinforce Brie Munchkin's resistance to all damage. It is a spell which essentially specializes magic circuits in a manner not dissimilar to a family crest, but to create a continuous defensive effect. Brie has essentially cast this spell on half of his already heightened magic circuits. ''Element and Origin'' Brie Munchkin's elements are Fire and Earth which enable him to convert things using magical energy from one state into another and which allow him to put magical energy into things to reap benefits. Brie's Origin is Min Maxing, and it allows him to lower the value of something to increase something else. Together Brie Munchkin is able to input his origin into anything and convert stuff to reduce their value and increase the value of something else. ''Equipment 'Mystic Code: Ol' Faithful' '''Ol' Faithful' is the mystic code of Brie Munchkin crafted by an ally of theirs, it is a gun which collects and stores Magical Energy whenever Brie isn't using it into crystal bullets. It is essentially a magical energy collector which stores magical energy into "batteries" that Brie can call upon whenever he needs to cast his family crest's spell without needing to expend his own magical energy. ''Trivia and References'' *Wip...